King Saralegui's Visit
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: King Saralegui visits earth with Yuuri for the first time. While there, Yuuri may just realize something rather important. Sara/Yuu and moonlit kissing! XD Oooh, and angry Wolfram. -huggles-


_I can honestly say I didn't expect my first __**Kyou Kara Maou **__story to be a SaraYuu fic. But I ended up getting my friend Melissa (YaoiIsLove) into KKM and her main love was YuuRam (YOSHI!!! –claps-) but then—I'm a major Sara fan—so I showed her pics of episode 96, (-wink-Coffin-wink-) and she ended up finding them really cute and we have an RP on facebook doing SaraYuu now. I'm Sara and Wolfram, she's Yuuri. It's full of hot smex like every day if you want me to give you the link to their profiles._

_Anyways, here is my first—and definitely not last—KKM/SaraYuu fic. OH! And go read YaoiIsLove's SaraYuu drabble!!! She might write more. =P_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**King Saralegui's Visit**

* * *

Sara sat in amusement; legs crossed as he eyed Yuuri and the Maou's retainers arguing about whether or not to let him go with them. The blonde already knew the answer that would no doubt result in the end, but he still let himself relish in how Yuuri was arguing on _his _behalf.

He saw Yuuri give an exasperated sigh and glance at him with a small comforting smile. Sara gave a nod in thanks as the double black turned back to his vassals. "If you're worried about him using hints, you should know that it won't work on Earth! And Sara wouldn't use them on the Earth humans anyways," he turned back to Sara. "Right, Sara?"

"Of course not, Yuuri," Sara gave him a look as if he wondered how they could ever even think such a ridiculous thing.

Yuuri smiled before turning back to his vassals. "See? If Sara says that he won't do anything like that, then I trust him. I said I always would, and I meant that." The Maou told them firmly and some of them gave defeated sighs.

"If that is Heika's wish," Conrart told them. "Then we have no reason to object."

"Conrad…" Yuuri growled lowly and Conrart chuckled, nodding. "Hai, Yuuri,"

"But Heika!" Gunter wailed desperately. "What if something is needed?" the man looked at him with wide eyes and Yuuri sighed, already used to Gunter's melodramatic self.

"You and Gwendal will be here, I trust you guys to look after the castle while I'm gone. We won't be gone too long anyways."

Gwendal twitched. _"I trust you guys to look after the castle while I'm gone…" _why did that sound as if they _never _looked after the castle while Yuuri was away?

"And if there is trouble!" Gunter continued to worry. "I won't be able to protect Heika!" his eyes filled up with tears and he clasped his hands together as if it where his greatest sorrow. But he did this at least three times a week, it wasn't anything new.

"Conrad will be there, I'll be fi—"

"And me!" a loud voice exclaimed, stomping into the room, his deep green eyes glaring. "After all, I'm your _fiancé_!" he growled. "You were planning to leave without me knowing, weren't you, wimp?"

"Eheh," Yuuri sweat dropped. "Of course not, W-Wolfram…" _I just don't need to be ganged up by you and my mother about the wedding again!_

_**/Flashback/**_

"_Yuu-chan," said a slightly firm voice and Yuuri slowly turned around, inwardly groaning when he saw his mother and Wolfram sitting in the living room on the couch, flipping through some kind of book or magazine. "You should come help Wolf-chan and mama with preparations."_

_"Hmph, he's a wimp who would rather not take responsibility for his part in the wedding, right, wimp?" Wolfram turned his eyes to him and Yuuri gave an inward groan at the look his mother gave him._

_"Now, Yuu-chan. That isn't right. Wolf-chan deserves more respect than that. So come help us with wedding arrangements." And this was how Yuuri got stuck sitting there for two hours looking over wedding cakes and wedding dresses with Wolfram and his mother. Although—he had to admit—that that was a lot better than __**talking **__with his brother Shori._

_**/End flashback/**_

"Tch, better not be, wimp," he glared, pointedly ignoring the whole reason this conversation was taking place. This reason sat off to the side, flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder, legs regally crossed at his knees.

"Of course," Sara added to the conversation. "Berias must come as well," he gestured to his uncle who was standing stiffly next to the blonde, his dark green hair pulled back as ever.

Yuuri gave another smile to him and Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sara. Of course Berias is welcome. He's just as welcome as Conrad—" a cough. "—and Wolfram are."

The blonde gave him a "heartfelt" smile. "Thank you, Yuuri. You're so kind to us,"

Walking quickly over to him, he took Sara's hands and pulled him up, keeping hold of them to Sara's slight shock. He blinked his glasses covered eyes, glancing down at their hands curiously when he felt them tingle slightly before looking back up at Yuuri. "Why wouldn't I be, Sara? We're friends,"

Sara tilted his head slightly to the side, blonde hair waving slightly with his movements. He gave a true smile and nodded, happily stating, "Yes, _good _friends,"

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, hands still intertwined but neither of them saying anything. Wolfram grew steadily angrier, more jealous, hands clenching at his sides.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP HOLDING HANDS?!" he stormed, stomping his foot and Yuuri quickly let go of Sara's hands, blushing darkly. Sara placed one hand on his hip, frowning slightly at how empty they now felt.

"I wasn't holding Sara's hand! I was… I was letting him know that we're friends!"

"You were holding his hands! CHEATER!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine! WIMP!"

"And I'm not a wimp!"

* * *

Sara looked around as he stepped out of the—he believed Yuuri called it a "wading pool". Just by one glance he could already tell that Earth was an extremely different world and he blinked, shocked when he heard a loud noise come from just beyond a fence, laughter of the humans as they screamed at each other in fun and ran down the roads.

"Heika," a deep voice broke into his thoughts and the blonde turned to his uncle curiously. "Yes, Berias?" he asked, looking up at him. Berias merely nodded his head in one direction and Sara turned to see that Yuuri was gesturing and calling him over.

Putting a smile on his face, Sara walked over only to hear a voice say. "Oh! Yuu-chan! Who is this? Introduce your mama!" Sara rightfully assumed that this was Yuuri's "mama" and turned to the Maou with a smile.

"Yuuri," he began softly. "Please introduce us,"

His smile widened when Yuuri blushed and gave a stuttered response. "O-of course, Sara this is my mother—Shibuya Miko—and my father—Shibuya Shouma—mother, father, this is Sara, Shou Shimaron's king."

"Another king?" Shouma asked in a surprised voice, looking at Sara with a tilted head. "But wouldn't that mean…?"

"A king! I had thought you were a girl! You are so beautiful! Call me 'Jennifer'!" Miko beamed, shooting forward and taking Sara's hands, obviously not knowing what him being a king as well meant.

"Hmph, you're here?" a voice asked and they looked up to see Shori standing just inside the door, his arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"Sho-chan! That's rude!" Miko scolded, turning to him with a stern look on her face. "Mama taught you better than that," she turned back around and beamed when she saw Wolfram and Conrad.

"Wolf-chan!" she exclaimed, running over and pulling the blonde boy into a hug. Wolfram grinned and greeted back, "Hello, mama!"

"Has Yuu-chan been doing what I've told him to do?" Miko questioned her second son's fiancée.

"He's being as big as a wimp as ever," Wolfram told her, throwing Yuuri a small glare who just sighed and shook his head. "Yuu-chan," Miko began sternly. "What has mama told you about commitments?"

"But it was an accident…" Yuuri mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Sara to hear as the blonde was still standing directly next to him. "To always keep and honor them," the double black said a bit more loudly.

"Ken-chan! Are you staying for dinner? It's curry!"

"Of course…" Yuuri mumbled again.

"That would be nice, mama," Murata smiled politely, glancing over to where Yuuri was standing extremely close to Sara as they talked to Shibuya Shouma.

"So, the king of Shou Shimaron?" Shouma repeated curiously. "Does that make you a human?"

"Half-human," Sara corrected, smiling. "And half-Shinozuku. They're like the opposite of a mazoku. We are powerful with hajutsu and houryoku."

"Yeah, extremely powerful," Yuuri nodded earnestly, the memory of destroying Dai Shimaron's ships reluctantly entering into his head before he shook his head. He forgave Sara for that a long time ago, nearly a year ago. But still, he couldn't help but feel… bad at having killed people.

"Too powerful," Shori sent Sara a small glare which Sara returned with a smile as Berias stood behind him stiffly.

"Oh, yes, and this is Berias, he's one of Sara's vassals… and his uncle strangely enough…"

"Nice to meet you, Berias-san," Shouma greeted kindly and Berias gave a nod in return. "Berias," Sara scolded lightly and Berias bowed. "My apologies for my rudeness. Nice to meet you as well, Shibuya-san,"

Shouma blinked. "Uhh, it's no problem, Berias-san," he glanced at his son who was smiling fondly at the blonde and shook his head slightly, already sensing what was going on. People thought he could be oblivious at things—such as Yuuri already having become the Maou—but he knew what was right in front of him.

And so—it appeared—did Wolfram, if by the way he was giving an angry glare to Sara was anything to go by—which—Shouma guessed—it was.

"I'm going to show Sara where he can dry off," Yuuri stated, absentmindedly taking Sara's hand and gently pulling him into the house, not noticing the different types of gazes watching them.

"Sorry about them," Yuuri apologized, his cheeks a light pink. "They can be so embarrassing at times," Yuuri grumbled and Sara gave a laugh which caused Yuuri only to darken in color.

"It's fine Yuuri, I don't mind the questions," the double black looked at his friend for a second, wondering to himself why it always sounded as if Sara _sang _his name instead of just saying it.

"Is something wrong?" The eighteen year old questioned curiously, tilting his head and Yuuri blushed dark red. "No!" he exclaimed quickly and Sara blinked. "I mean no… nothing is wrong. Why? Do you think something is wrong?"

"You were staring at me," Sara wanted to give a small smirk at that but fought off the urge. "O-oh… gomen, I didn't mean to, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Sara." Yuuri blushed again, inwardly cursing himself.

Sara laughed, a beautiful sound to Yuuri's ears. "Its fine, Yuuri, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable, not one bit." He told the Maou truthfully. Yuuri led him into a bathroom and hesitated before asking, "You don't mind wearing my clothes, do you? You're about my size, a bit taller and a bit thinner but closer to my size than anyone else's."

"I don't mind, Yuuri,"

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly, wanting to make absolutely positive. "My clothes aren't exactly anywhere near close to what you… normally wear." For some reason, Yuuri felt a heat rise to his cheeks, especially upon remembering the corset Sara sometimes wore… his cheeks darkened and he let out a cough, turning away a little.

Sara gave a small smile, not being able to help but ponder what Yuuri was thinking of. "I don't mind, Yuuri, honestly. I'll happily wear your clothes." The eighteen year old gave a beaming smile and Yuuri choked. "Yuuri?" he blinked, placing a hand on Yuuri's back only to feel the Maou stiffen beneath his touch. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri glanced at his face, nodding quickly and moving back a little, back hitting the opposite wall. Sara tilted his head, arm in the air where Yuuri had been before slowly letting it fall to his side. "I-I'm fine… I'll go get you some clothes, wait here please." With that, Yuuri quickly ran off and Sara watched him, chuckling in amusement.

It was so much fun making Yuuri blush.

* * *

"Sara-chan, how did you and Yuu-chan meet? Mama keeps asking Yuu-chan but Yuu-chan won't tell mama," Miko gave her son a look, crossing her arms and Sara gave a small laugh as Yuuri groaned, holding his head.

"At Dai Shimaron's ball, of course, Yuuri didn't know who he was, it was obvious who he was, despite the dress and wig." Yuuri shot him a look as his mother exclaimed about why he had willingly been wearing a dress and a wig. Sara chuckled, crossing his legs as he looked at Yuuri. "It was a soft blue dress with a few ruffles, a brown, slightly curled wig and a band with three different flowers and two feathers on it."

"You have awfully good memory…" Yuuri muttered to himself. "Whatever happened to that flower anyways?" he asked aloud suddenly, turning to Sara. "I think it fell off, probably got trampled over if so,"

Sara gave a mysterious smile. "You mean the flower from your band that I just so happened to pick up after you ran off?" Wolfram clenched his hand, which just so happened to be wrapped around a knife.

"Eh?" Yuuri asked, blinking in shock. "_You _picked it up? Why did you…"

"Pick it up?" Sara asked, smiling. "Why? Was it important?"

Yuuri blushed. "N-no, it wasn't important." He looked away, not catching the glare an angry blonde shot him, nor catching the small smirk on Sara's lips. Why was he blushing so much suddenly. Sure, Sara was so pretty that he gave _Wolfram_—whom he had dubbed an angel when he first saw him—a run for his money. And yes, Sara could be what some would call "flirty" (but he honestly didn't think that Sara flirted with him. Honestly, why would he?), but that was no reason for Yuuri to blush and become all flustered, was it?

Some might say that he had a crush on Shou Shimaron's king, but Yuuri knew that _that _was absolutely ridiculous. After all, how could _he_—a boy—have a crush on _Sara_—another boy? It was the same thing with Wolfram… kind of. He and Wolfram were engaged but that was an accident and Yuuri honestly had no feelings for him other than friends. Sure, Wolfram was very… attractive, and so was Sara, but that didn't mean he had _feelings _for Sara, did it?

Of course it didn't, even if his stomach _did _flutter whenever he was close to the other king, and even if Sara's smile _did _make him blush, and even if when they held hands—which totally did not mean anything—his hands _did _tingle a bit. Or more like a lot.

He _didn't _have feelings for Sara because he _wasn't _gay!

Even if Sara _was _prettier than any girl he had ever met.

* * *

Thankfully—since it was summer break—there was no school, so it was a lot easier for Sara and the others to visit Earth with him than it would have been had there been school. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward at all of the stares they were getting.

Exactly "they" were getting. Everyone was staring at _them_, their beautiful (and that term wasn't strong enough) looks, their graceful walks, and pleasant voices. They didn't know exactly what it was, but there was just something… different about them.

_Yeah_, Yuuri wanted to say. _Because they don't live in this world and one of them is a demon and the other is a half demon._

Granted, he was also half-mazoku, but they didn't stare at _him _like they did Conrad. Conrad was handsome and had a kind smile, while he—Yuuri—was plain and they—some of them—kinda knew who he was.

But most eyes seemed to be going towards Sara, and Yuuri could understand why. While Conrad, Wolfram, and even Berias had opted to wear Earth clothes, after they had washed and dried Sara's outfit, he said he would like to wear it. "It's not anything against Earth clothing, Yuuri," he assured to him. "I just find my normal clothes a lot more comfortable and easier to move in."

And so, there was Sara wearing a knee-length, white shirt with a long slip up the one side to his hip. He wore a dark brown, leather belt over his hip as well as pants beneath of the same brown color. Designs woven by thread littered the white cloth and strong boots covered Sara's feet as he stood next to Yuuri, looking curiously around.

Conrad and Wolfram whom had already been to Earth and experienced a lot of the different wonders of that world, weren't as interested in the surroundings, but even Berias couldn't help but look around at the machines and different developments.

"Yuuri, what exactly are those?" Sara questioned, pointing at a moving object nearly flying down the road—street?

The Maou glanced at what he was asking about before answering, "It's a car, or a vehicle."

"'Car'…" Sara repeated slowly. "'Vehicle'…? What does it do?"

"It's like a carriage," he described. "Except it uses an engine and runs on fuel and it's a lot faster to get to places."

Sara tilted his head, turning over the thought of it in his head before smiling and turning back to Yuuri, hands clasped behind his back. "Yuuri, your world is very nice,"

Yuuri blinked and then scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, I guess it is…" he looked away knowing that there was absolutely no good reason for him to blush from _that_, but just the way Sara said his name…

Suddenly he felt something clutch onto his arm and he looked down to see Sara hugging it tightly, smiling up at him, his long blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. He blushed darkly, stuttering out a response as Sara stood straighter. "Sa-Sara… what are you…?"

"Doing?" he finished, laughing a little. "I'm taking the Maou's arm as he shows me around his world, is there something wrong with that?" he tilted his head to the side, spectacle covered eyes looking at him questioningly.

"No!" he exclaimed quickly, shaking his head when he felt Sara's grip slacken. He didn't want Sara to let go of his arm for some reason… "There is nothing wrong, I just wasn't expecting it," Yuuri smiled back, ignoring the angered growl Wolfram gave as he barely controlled himself from screaming at the "cheater".

"Shibuya," Murata began, glasses glinting a little as he glanced over at Sara before looking back to Yuuri. "Someone is looking at you."

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked in confusion before looking to where Murata had gestured to only to see a girl shyly glancing his way before squeaking and turning her back to him as her friend told her something. "Risa-chan?" he said to himself and Sara glanced sharply at the girl, eyes narrowing behind his violet-tinted spectacles.

"Risa-chan's" friend pushed her and pointed over at them and Risa turned pink before slowly starting over, nervously glancing from Yuuri, to Sara and the others, to her friend, before finally setting her gaze on Yuuri as she stopped a few feet away from them.

"H-hello, Shibuya-sama," she gave a small smile and Yuuri inwardly groaned at the title.

"It's Yuuri, Risa-chan," he said kindly and Risa looked at him. "Yuuri-sama?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just _Yuuri_," Risa turned pink again and nodded. "Was there something you wanted, Risa-chan?" he asked obliviously and Murata shook his head in exasperation.

"H-hai… but if you're with friends, I can always talk to you another time, it's nothing too important." She assured, hands clasped nervously behind her back as she shuffled on her feet.

"No, it's okay," Yuuri told her. "I'm sure they don't mind. What was it you wanted to ask?" he gave her a smile.

"It's rather… private…" she explained quietly, looking away, her dark hair hiding her face.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. "Okay, we can talk alone if you want," he turned to everyone else. "You guys don't mind, right?" he smiled, not noticing how Wolfram's hands clenched.

"Go right ahead, Shibuya,"

"Of course not, Yuuri,"

"You che—"

"We don't mind, Yuuri," Sara told him with a small smile while he was actually filling with an odd, foreign feeling. He wanted to glare at "Risa-chan" and hug Yuuri's arm tighter to him while saying that Yuuri had to _stay _because he wanted him to.

And the eighteen year old knew that if he asked Yuuri to stay, that the Maou would _definitely _stay. All he would have to do is give Yuuri his regular, charming smile and the double black would nearly melt at his feet. But he wouldn't do that, surprisingly.

"This girl has something to talk to you about, we can be without you for at least a few minutes," he couldn't help but hold his arm a little tighter as he said, "But don't be gone too long."

Yuuri flushed and stammered as the girl looked on wide-eyed at the display before blinking as Yuuri gently pulled away from Sara and walked away with the girl.

Sara placed a hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes at the girl, knowing the heat of his look was burning into her back as she shifted a little bit more nervously and glanced his way. He cast her a kind smile to throw her off guard and he knew he succeeded when she seemed to droop in relief and send the smile back.

He went back to his hard look when she turned away and began to confidently say something to Yuuri. Sara bit his lip hard, hands clenching tightly into fists. How he now wished his hints worked on Earth, but even if they did, they would know right away what he was doing as he would have to remove his glasses to do so.

His nails dug into his palm and he let himself sway on his feet as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the hard ground, the sound of Berias calling "Heika!" and Yuuri calling "Sara…!" in the background.

Sara fought off a twitch of the lips at the latter person calling his name and he forced himself not to open his eyes as he heard the pounding of shoes running on the cement and someone kneel down next to him.

Hot puffs of air grazed against his face, and he slowly opened his eyes, his light lashes fluttering against his cheeks. "Yuuri…?" Sara lightly touched his head and went to sit up only to give a groan and lay back down onto the ground.

Yuuri looked at him in worry. "Sara, are you okay?" he gently touched Sara's hand and the blonde smiled, giving a small nod only to stop quickly and give another helpless moan. Yuuri flushed.

"I think the heat just got to me, perhaps I should have worn Earth clothing instead," he gave a small smile, knowing Yuuri would take it differently than what he gave one for. Truthfully, he felt perfectly fine in these clothes, they weren't too warm at all, but it was an excuse that he could use, and he took it, not letting it go to waste.

"Perhaps we should go back home…" Yuuri stated slowly, still eyeing Sara with worry lining his face.

"No," Sara shook his head, standing up only to stumble into Yuuri's arms. "I'm fine, Yuuri."

"You're not fine, Sara! You're stumbling! That' isn't like you…" he bit his lip and wrapped one arm around Sara's waist, the blonde blinking in slight shock, not having expected it before leaning into it, feeling rather comfortable.

"I don't want to ruin everyone else's day, Yuuri," he told the Maou with a frown on his face. "I'll be fine, let's continue with our original plans."

"But.." Yuuri glanced over at Murata who looked at him before sighing and nodding, wondering inwardly why Shinou told him not to stop Yuuri in his plans. Turning back to Sara, Yuuri grinned and said, "Murata will take care of them, I'll bring you back home and we can do something else, or you can lay down and rest if you want to."

Sara let a small, surprised smile grow on his face. "Yuuri…" he nodded. "That's fine," he looked at Berias. "You can stay, I won't be in any danger, Berias."

Berias stared for a moment before giving a short nod. "Hai, Heika."

As Sara and Yuuri walked away—with the blonde king leaning against the dark haired teenager—Wolfram fought angrily against Conrad who was holding him back, glaring at Sara and Yuuri.

Just before the two of them disappeared from sight, Sara sent a small smirk in the direction of "Risa-chan", happily relishing in his victory.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Yuuri asked later that night, leaning against the outside of the house next to Sara. The blonde smiled and nodded but didn't say anything and the maou let his eyes wander across his friend's body.

His hair was pulled up with chopsticks, that was the first thing he noticed, and a smile flittered across his face. Yuuri loved Sara's long, smooth hair when down, how it blew in the wind and waved across his back, but there was something about him when his hair was pulled up, something he really loved. Sara only pulled his hair back on occasion, but Yuuri loved it every time he did. Not only did he look wonderful, but it also gave great access to his neck…

The thought not registering in his mind, his eyes moved from his hair to Sara's lips. They were tilted up slightly—as nearly always—and were that perfect pink color and plump, as if asking to be kissed red.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks but didn't quit his observation of Sara and let his eyes wander down to his chest. The shirt wasn't tight, but it was tight enough to make out the fact that Sara definitely _did _have well-defined muscles beneath the cloth and the tips of his fingers tingled with the urge… urge to what? To touch them? Of course not… that would just be ridiculous, wouldn't it?

Sara's slender hips were pushed off of the wall a little and his shirt fell a little between his legs. Yuuri could just make out the dark brown color of his pants on the other side of him and thought that maybe the outfit would look even better without the pants...

Yuuri choked at the thought. What?! What was with that… so weird… if he had been wearing one of Anissana's "hearing aids" (as it was just too difficult to bother remembering the actual name), he would have blamed that saying it malfunctioned causing odd thoughts to invade his mind. Sadly, he wasn't wearing one of them and so couldn't blame it.

But where had that thought come from?!

"Yuuri?" Sara tilted his head, looking at him curiously and Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts, hoping that Sara wouldn't notice and tell him to stop being perverted. "Are you okay?"

"U-uh… hai," he nodded quickly, hoping it somehow hid his read face. "Yes! I'm fine! Perfectly fine, Sara," Yuuri forced a smile. "No need to worry about me."

"Mmm," Sara tilted his head, eyes a little wide behind his tinted-spectacles before smiling and nodding. "Aa, if you say so, Yuuri," he nearly sang the Maou's name and Yuuri stared, wanting to push him up against the wall and bruise those earlier said lips, but he held back, trying to rid himself of the odd thoughts.

Yuuri glanced away from Sara, swallowing tightly and looking up at the stars, feeling Sara's warmth radiating over to him.

"So pretty…" the king stated quietly. "I guess, Earth and our world do have a few things in common." He turned to Yuuri with a warm smile and Yuuri felt his heart speed up in his chest a few notches, palms becoming slightly sweaty for some reason.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips but his mouth suddenly went dry as Sara continued to smile at him and Yuuri gave a jerky nod. "A-aa, I think so too," he forced a nervous smile and if Sara noticed anything odd, he didn't say anything and instead looked back up.

"It's a full moon," he pointed out, hand gently grazing against Yuuri's and the maou hooked his pinky around Sara's who blinked in slight shock before allowing the touch.

"Sara…" he began slowly, not looking over at him. "You know that we're friends, right?"

"Of course Yuuri," he smiled. "You remind me every time we see each other,"

"Sara…" he said again, now looking over at him, taking a step closer despite his brain screaming at him to stop. Yuuri linked his fingers through the blonde's and bit his lip nervously, glancing down at his lips. "Can… can I… kiss you?"

There was silence for a moment in which Sara looked at him in shocked, obviously not having expected the bold question. The blonde's grip tightened on his hand and he gave a small smile, stepping closer to the maou. "Of course, Yuuri. You shouldn't need to ask…"

Slowly leaning forward, Yuuri felt his breath pick up and his eyelids get a little heavier, but he forced them to stay open as he paused an inch away from Sara's mouth.

Their hot breath mixed in the space between their lips and they eyed each other for a moment before they both leaned forward, their mouths gently meeting. Yuuri peered at Sara's golden eyes from behind violet-tinted glasses before his own dark eyes closed and he wrapped an arm around Sara's lean waist, slowly pulling him closer as he moved his lips against Sara's.

Sara's eyes closed shortly after and he let out a small mewl, breathing in and out through his nose. He felt a hand thread itself into his hair, causing it to mess and some of his long locks to fall down his back and over Yuuri's hand.

A tongue flicked over the blonde's lips and Sara obligingly parted them, the wet muscle quickly darting into his mouth with a quiet moan. Sara clutched at the back of Yuuri's shirt, wrapping one arm around his neck to pull the younger man's head closer, pressing harder against him.

"Yuu~ri…" he moaned into the kiss and Yuuri returned the moan bit nipping at his lips before pulling Sara's tongue into his own mouth and sucking at the appendage eagerly, a hand slipping down to his pant-covered thigh.

Yuuri could feel his body growing more heated by the second, especially when Sara said his name like _that _and pressed harder against him _there_. His cheeks flushed when he inched his hand underneath Sara's shirt to rest against his cloth covered ass a bit nervously. He hadn't planned on kissing Sara, and he sure as hell didn't _plan _on groping Sara either. But it was so difficult not touching him. His body… it was so perfect. Every inch of the skin—which he wished to see unclothed and damp in all its glory—nearly seemed to be _begging _his hands to touch, to feel, to press against.

"Sara…" he moaned, tugging him impossibly closer, their tongues caught in a playful fight as—

"YOU CHEATER!! I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!! CONRART! LET ME GO!" Yuuri quickly pulled away from Sara who merely brought his hand up to his lips, wiping away the excess saliva.

"Wo-Wolfram…!!"

"Yuu-chan… you…"

"H-heika…"

"Yes, Berias?"

"…nothing…"

"I'll take care of Wolfram, heika," Conrad gave him a smile and Sara a glance, forcefully pulling the blonde fire-user back into the house. Yuuri gave him a thankful look as Berias followed leaving only Shori standing outside, watching them carefully.

"That CHEATER!!! Da—"

"Yuu-chan… you shouldn't be doing this kind of thing! Especially with a person such as him!" Shori fretted, sending Sara a harsh look as he did so. He would've said the same thing to _anyone _he saw touch his brother like that, but especially this person. Yuuri was too good for this _Saralegui_. In Shori's books, Sara was beyond atonement, beyond redemption for what he did to his brother.

"Shori," Yuuri stated firmly. "You have no say in who I kiss. I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, but I trust Sara! And I like Sara…" he blushed. "And that's not going to change because you all think he's a bad person." He turned to the slightly shocked blonde. "Because he's actually a really good person…" he smiled and Sara blinked before returning it in kind, happiness welling up inside of him.

Yuuri turned back to his brother. "So, if you wouldn't mind…" he pointed at the house pointedly and Shori gave another warning look to Sara that said "If you hurt him… expect it to be repaid dearly,"

"Sorry about him," Yuuri told the blonde king after Shori had disappeared back inside the house. "He's always like that."

"It's fine, Yuuri, it must be nice to have someone to look over you like that,"

"Or troublesome…" he muttered. "But Sara," Yuuri began louder. "You do have someone to look over you. You have Berias… and you have me," he smiled again and Sara tilted his head. "I meant what I said… I like you Sara." He blushed. "A lot…"

Sara laughed, the sound echoing in the yard. "I figured that out quite awhile ago, Yuuri,"

"Eh?!" Yuuri exclaimed in shock, stammering. "Y-you did? How? I didn't even know that I liked you…"

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out, honestly, Yuuri." Sara reached back and pulled the chop sticks from his hair shaking and letting it fall back down to blow in the wind instead of its former, messed up look.

"So… what does that mean?" Yuuri asked curiously, not being able to help but glance at how his hair flew behind him.

"What do you want it to mean, Yuuri?" Sara questioned back, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I know what I want it to mean, but what do _you _want it to mean?"

Yuuri eyed him before blushing and looking away and Sara got his answer. He grinned. "Then where were we?" Just like that, Sara pulled his head close, kissing him again.


End file.
